1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners for securing panel members and to retaining devices for permanently or temporarily holding various elements.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Various fastening devices are known for securing together panel members. One example of the various applications for which such fasteners are used is for securing molding or trim to a quarter panel of a vehicle. Such fasteners for this purpose typically are in the nature of screws or rivets, however, a drawback with such types of fasteners are that assembly can be difficult and/or time consuming, and also it is difficult if not impossible to remove the fastener after it has been installed, for example, so as to remove the trim from the quarter panel such as for maintenance of the vehicle.
In addition, retaining devices are known which operate to support various elements, one example of which comprises a length of strap material, such as elastic cord typically known as bungee cord and two hook elements secured to the opposing ends. In use, each of the hook ends are attached at different locations to a separate retaining device, such as to an edge of a panel; for example, the edge defined by the door or trunk on a vehicle. One drawback with such types of devices is that there often is no readily accessible portion on a panel member to operate as a retaining device, and which is also strong enough to support the various elements, such as the hook member when under tension by stretching of the flexible cord.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.